


i'd like it if you stayed.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Road Trips, Robbery, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"you drape your wrists over the steering wheel. pulses can drive from here. we might be hollow, but we're brave." -400 luxe by lorde.</p>
<p>or that road trip au that involves ney, rafaella, rafa, thiago, and the other thiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd like it if you stayed.

Rafaella has no idea how all this started.

She wishes that could explain to the next person but to be honest, she doesn't know where to start. One moment she's stealing gum with her friends and chewing it under the shade of her tree. The next moment, she's barging into a stranger's backseat with bags of money in her hands and her brother's telling him to "just fucking drive." And yeah, she feels bad for the stranger but they're on the run from the cops and if they get caught, she and Neymar could be seperated. And she doesn't like the sound of that.

The man is struggling to start his car engine when the cops get even closer. And it finally starts right before the cop can knock on his window, the tires running over his feet. Neymar shouts an outcry of victory and Rafaella let's out a sigh of relief. The man's eyes keep on reverting from the road to Neymar until the boy tells him to keep his eyes on the road.

That's what Rafaella admires about Neymar. He could tell anyone an order and he doesn't even have to point a gun at their head. He's her fucking role model but he doesn't think he's a good one. Yeah, maybe he did force his sister to run away from his father. And yeah, maybe he did skip school a few times. And there's always the argument of murdering this one cop but that was about it. He did nothing harmful enough to ruin his life, from Rafaella's point of view.

The ride's quiet and steady until a song comes on and Rafaella cringes as she remembers that this is Neymar's favorite song and she can't help but laugh when Neymar starts to shout out the lyrics. The man is terrified and Rafaella is laughing out loud and she's holding her stomach because he's so fucking freaked out. Tears escape from her eyes and she wipes them away while her mouth still laughs as Neymar keeps on dancing.

The song ends and Neymar's catching his breath. His cheeks are flushed and his chest is rising up and down as he struggles to bring his breath back to normal. He cracks a window open and puts his head out of it. The man widens his eyes and Rafaella has to put her hand over her mouth to stiffle her laughter. Jesus christ, she hopes he'll be okay after this.

"So," the man says, "where do I drop you kids off?" Neymar puts his head back into the car and points a finger in the man's face. "First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm 21 years old and my sister back there is 17. She may not be near 18 but she ain't no thirteen year old. And second, we can't go back home." He pauses to make brief eye contact with Rafaella. "Family issues and all that shit. You got a home?"

"Uh, yes-"

"Then we'll stay there for the night. It'll be okay. We'll be fine."

"M-my wife-"

"You ain't got no ring on your finger, you ain't married. Don't lie. After all, we're just some kids."

"But you just sa-"

"Forget what I said."

The man's mouth shuts up and he grazes his eyes with Rafaella's in the rear view mirror. She flashes a small smile. He repeats her action back to her. Neymar sits his head on the window and cranks the volume up on a pop song.

The man stops his car. Neymar jerks his head back to the man. "Gas." He explains. "Where the fuck is your house for us to drive this long?" Neymar angrily asks, "The fucking Himalayans?"

"Actually, I was on a business trip. So we have," he pauses to look at his phone, "ten more hours."

"Ten more fucking hours?!'" Neymar whispers to not attract attention, "What the fuck are we supposed to do?!" The man shrugs. "You guys have money. Get some food. Some magazines. Read something while we're driving." Neymar mutters 'smartass' under his mouth and opens the door to his car window. He takes his shirt off and throws it to Rafaella. "Change your shirt. It has blood on it." he says, "I'm gonna go buy some food." 

"Wait." She says, making his attention go to her, "What are you gonna wear?" He shrugs. "Let me wear the shirt first and then you can change." She nods and gives it back to him. She covers her shirt with her jacket.

The blood comes from a banker who was going to press 911 on the buttons but Rafaella was too quick to stab him in the chest. Blood splattered all over her shirt but when the cops are on your ass and your stealing money from the bank, that really doesn't matter.

Neymar comes back with chips and Arizona tea. "Did you get the green kind?" she asks referring to the drinks, "With the flowers on it?" He gives one back to her and the man gets back into the driver seat. He puts the key in ignition and backs the car up to drive forward and back on the road again. "I got jacked and cool ranch." Neymar says, holding up two Doritos bag, "Which one you want?" Rafaella looks up at Neymar. "Cool ranch." she answers, catching the bag as Neymar throws it to her. 

"My name's Neymar by the way." He introduces himself to the man, "and that's Rafaella sitting in your backseat." The man scoffs. "Isn't it dangerous to give your information to strangers?" The man says, keeping his eyes on the road, "You know, especially since you guys are criminal?" When did this guy get so smart with them?  "Shut up, old man." Neymar replies with a gentle punch to the shoulder, "What  _is_ your name?" The man glances at Rafaella through the rear view mirror. "Thiago." he answers, "Thiago Silva."

"Hey, we know a Thiago back home!" Neymar exclaims, looking back at his sister. She shakes her head and gives a light laugh. "Yeah, uh, he's shorter than you." Neymar lists, checking things off with his fingers, "He's nicer than you, and he's younger than you. Plus, he's got an older brother. So he's like, ten times better than you." Rafaella doubles over in laughing and saves some bags of money from dropping off of the seat. Neymar takes his shirt off and throws it back to her, hitting her in the face. She turns around to face the opposite of their heads, taking her shirt off. "Keep your eyes on the road." Rafaella hears Neymar say as she quickly puts the shirt on and turns around. She puts her blood-stained shirt on the floorboard of the car.

"How many hours left?" Rafaella asks.

"9 and a half." Thiago answers.

Rafaella nods and slouches back in her seat, closing her eyes as she can hear Neymar and Thiago arguing about who can lick their elbow.

 

By the time she wakes up, the car is parked and the sky turns to night. "We're gonna stay here for a while." Thiago says, opening the car door for Rafaella. "Where's Ney?" she asks, rubbing her eye. "In the room." Thiago answers, "We're all sharing a room to save money, if that doesn't bother you." Rafaella nods.

"Hey, Thiago?" she hesitantly asks to the grown man. Thiago turns around with a cigarette between his lips. "Do you have a few bucks I could spend?" she finishes her question with her hand holding out, "Also, you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your lungs." Thiago laughs lightly and places the cigarette between his fingers as he fishes out ten bucks out of his back pocket and puts them in her hand. Rafaella closes her hands and counts the dollars. "What do you need money for?" This time, he asks her this question. "I'm on my lady-time. And pads are pretty expensive." she answers, a bit embarrassed to say that. "You don't have to be ashamed about your 'crimson curse' or whatever." he says, patting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Rafaella replies with a smile and gets up with the help of Thiago's hand.

The motel looks like any other run down, shabby motel. The letters '24 hour motel' light blue and green against the white sign. The 'open' sign blinks through the transparent window. The outside of the motel is painted in moldy yellow and their doors are a dark brown.

  
"You got a light?" Thiago interrupts her thoughts as she scurries to find a lighter in her pocket. Her brother used to be a 24/7 smoker and he always asked if she had her lighter with her. He doesn't smoke anymore due to their father finding out but she still keeps the lighter out of habit. She finds the lighter and flicks the flame open. He bends down to light the end of his cigarette and stands up to breathe in a puff and blow it out.

"Hey, what's with the hold up!" Neymar's standing outside of the door without his shirt on and his hair is messed up by the pillow, "We got until tomorrow morning, not ten more years!" Thiago chuckles, the smoke coming out in little puffs. He offers her hand to her and Rafaella places her hand in his. His hand is gentle as he helps her up and guides her to the door. He pushes the door gently with a small push to find Neymar lying on the other bed. His back is facing the two and his tattoos are visible. "I guess we're sleeping together." Thiago says, "I didn't mean to let that come out cre-"

"Rafaella is sleeping with me." Neymar suddenly interrupts. Rafaella stifles her laugh with her hand and walks over to Neymar. He makes room for her as she lays down, facing the opposite bed. She sees Thiago close the door and lock it. She sees him take his tie off and neatly fold on it, placing it on the nightstand. He sits down on the bed and scrolls through his phone. He turns his phone off and puts it next to his tie. He lays on the bed and reaches for the nightstand. "Good night." he whispers to Rafaella before closing the light.

Rafaella stays up until 2:30 a.m. in the morning, observing Thiago's face. She closes her eyes, heavy with slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> because 400 lux deserves to be in a coming of age movie (or fic for now) by the way i recommended you listen to that while you read this i'll make some 8tracks thing about this someday
> 
> and also rafaella needs more love and prepare for crackships


End file.
